


What I See In Front Of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, I'm so Evil, Potterstuck, guess who the other characters are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat in front of the Mirror of Erised</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I See In Front Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing more important things than bringing some sadstuck in my AO3 account but on a scale of 1 to 10, my prioritizing skills are Gamzees....that did not make sense.

It was dark and damp, and gloomy. The floor creaked with every step he took and small creatures he would very much rather avoid identifying scurried atop the beams of the ceiling. He had come across the Mirror of Erised a week ago. It was when he had gotten so furious at his best friend for neglecting to tell him certain details about the wizarding world he needed to know and stomped off, leaving his friend confused. He knew he should not have gotten so angry, it was only natural. He was a pureblood, Karkat was a muggleborn. There were certain things one knew and the other didn't and the other assumed that the other did.

Ever since that day he first discovered the mirror carelessly shoved into a corner, he had begun to visit it everyday, watching the image on the glass shift and display his greatest dreams. Him, together with the family that was torn apart by all the magic and chaos, him with the person he loved most who has chosen another over him, him and his friends ignoring the hierarchical rules set by the wizarding world together under the same sky. No magic, no worries, nothing.

It was hopeless though. Everything that reflected on the glass was not even remotely possible. His family was halfway around the world, the person he loved most was now trapped in Azkaban for a false accusation, their lover remaining at the school as a reminder to him. His friends would never shed the chains of blood. Karkat sighed, standing up and walking away from the mirror. He knew of its effects on people and he made sure to only look at it a few minutes a day.

Before he stepped out of the rotting room, he risked one more look back. He closed his eyes at the sight and shut the door. The mirror showed himself. Happy, confident, and a great leader, able to bring people with differences as vast as the sky together. He saw everything that he wasn't and everything that he will never be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short I am sorry.


End file.
